1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a novel acoustical construction panel having improved acoustical properties and a method of making same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various types of acoustical panels are known for use in the construction of walls, floors, and ceilings. It is also known to construct complicated composite structures consisting of laminations of different product layers together with spacer strips to provide air layers therein in order to improve the acoustical properties of such structures. It is also known to imbed products within wall panels to improve the acoustical properties thereof.